


keep your eye on the prize

by JvlyA



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Other, curt dies au, cynthia centric, idk what to tag this, im sad now, momfigure!cynthia, tatiana works for the ass now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JvlyA/pseuds/JvlyA
Summary: what happens to Cynthia when Curt goes on a mission but doesn’t return?i watched SAF a little bit ago and I wanted to look into Cynthia and Curts relationship and then I started thinkinghow would Cynthia react is she found out Curt died?
Relationships: Cynthia Houston & Agent Curt Mega, Mrs. Mega & Cynthia Houston, Tatiana Slozhno & Cynthia Houston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	keep your eye on the prize

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven’t emotionally recovered from SAF  
> I am also really sad because of this fic and I contemplated having a happier ending but idk  
> Sorry if it’s kinda crap. It’s unedited, so please bear with me  
> Also I’m sorry if people are OOC  
> Im just gonna stop now

_“Just don't screw up and die on me, or I'll kill you myself”_

_”you know you're like a son to me, I've felt that way forever. A total deadbeat son who needs to get his shit together.”_

Cynthia knew that in her line of work, she shouldn’t get too close to others. One day someone’s here, and the other: they’re not. An example of this is Owen. She’d known him for a few years but only got to know him better a few months before he died. Well, “died.” Another example was her friend Bonnie. She and Cynthia were partners and close friends for years until Bonnie was shot to death while on a mission without Cynthia. From then on, she vowed to never get close to another agent. She treated her job as just that: a job.   
  


To reinforce this, Cynthia developed a hard exterior. Several. Like a Russian nesting doll. Nobody was able to break down any of her walls until a man named Curt Mega found a way in.   
  


When he first arrived at the A.S.S HQ, Cynthia didn’t know what to think of him. He seemed careless and arrogant, yet still charming. She did her best to try and avoid him, But she always found herself sitting at her desk while Curt talks at her.   
  


Cynthia knew that she was getting attached when she found herself staying after hours at work to discuss cases with Curt. This eventually ended up with her training with him one on one. Curt would tell her that he hated these sessions, and that he was already a good spy. In return, she would ask him if he wanted to be a good spy or a great spy. This shut him up for a little bit before he would start whining again. She trained him for hours on end, and felt a strange sense of pride when she was able to call Mega one of the best spies in the world. As if she’d raised him herself.   
  


Curt had been assigned to another mission, which was nothing out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was the giant pit that sat in Cynthia’s stomach throughout the four days he was gone. It was an unwelcome feeling that she hadn’t recognized until he came back. She was worried. Not only was she worried, but she was worried about Curt, the careless, cocky spy. Hating how out of control she felt, she distanced herself from Mega. This didn’t last long, as he was always finding ways and excuses to talk to her. More often than she would’ve liked, she would think of him as a clingy child that won’t leave his mother alone. Cynthia would make sure to remind him about how he was a large baby when he was being particularly annoying, but never brought up the second part.   
  


When Curt started working with Owen, Cynthia was excited. The first reason was because they were the best spies in the world, and putting them together would make them unstoppable. The second reason that she refused to admit to herself was that she was glad to have someone looking out for Curt, finding that whenever he was with Owen, the hole in her stomach vanished. Not to mention, he looked very happy whenever Owen was around.   
  


One day, Curt returned from a mission, but he was alone. No Owen. No more spark in his eyes. No more passion for his work. She couldn’t stand seeing him that way, because it made her feel sorrowful and weak: two words she never used to describe herself. These emotions were only amplified when she saw the leave of absence note on her desk. Suddenly, her job was once again just that; her job. Her carefully constructed walls returned once again.   
  


Cynthia has always been tough on Curt, but when he came back to the HQ after four years, she wasn’t just upset about the failed mission. He never once contacted her until he was ready for his next mission. Though she didn’t reach out either, it felt almost like a betrayal. He just showed up. The failed mission was just the icing on the cake. Still, she sent him on a mission. It was her job.   
  


The mission was successful, and Curt sat with Cynthia and talked about what happened. She stared at him blankly, but she couldn’t help but feel happy that he was talking to her again, despite what he went through.   
  


It was like all the pieces fell back into place. Curt went back to his ways of following her around, though she could feel his hesitation with getting close to somebody again. Tatiana, the spy that helped Curt on his mission also began working there. Cynthia let herself think that is was nice to have another woman to talk to.   
  


Of course, when things just started to go up, everything came crashing down. Curt was returning from a solo mission, and it hadn’t lasted long, so he was going to walk in the front door. He had let Cynthia know he was going to need help bringing the items he retrieved back in the building. She knew that she could ask someone to help him for her, but she just wanted to see him again. So, she headed towards the big glass doors. At the end of the street, she saw Curt pulling some bags out of the trunk. Carefully, he glanced around, checking to make sure he was going to be attacked. When he decided everything was okay, he closed the trunk, and leaned against the car as he waited for someone to come with him.   
  


Curt and Cynthia made eye contact as she stepped out of the door. One second she was staring into his eyes, the next, he was on the ground. While yelling for help, she ran into the building. Paramedics came rushing as fast as possible, while other agents came to retrieve Mega’s items. She found Tatiana and informed her of what had just happened. Cynthia then got into her car and drove to the hospital as fast as she could.   
  


Running in, Cynthia demanded to know where Curt was. The receptionist told her to wait in the waiting room. Hesitantly, she did. She waited hours. Finally, a doctor approached her, asking if she was Curt’s mother. She told him she might as well be, but the doctor didn’t believe her. They called Mrs. Mega, who informed them of who Cynthia was, and that she should be the one with Curt until she arrived. The doctor brought her into one of the rooms. There she saw Curt with a tube in his mouth and bandages wrapped around his now-bald head.   
  


Two bullets had been lodged in his head. He was rushed into surgery and was now resting with Cynthia by his side. Only when the doctors left did she allow herself to feel anything. Tears came flooding out of her eyes. For once, she had no control, no power. She stared at his limp body helplessly.   
  


“You weren’t supposed to get hurt, Mega,” she whispered. “You weren’t... you aren’t allowed to die on me. That’s on my orders. My...” she gasped loudly, unable to form another word. “Curt, please don’t die. I-I,” Cynthia whispered, “I love you. You’re the closest thing to a son I’ve ever had. So please, Mega. Get better.” She felt pathetic. Broken. Lost.   
  


Mrs. Mega arrived the day that the news was delivered. Tatiana and Barb had come to visit as well. The four women stood near Curt, all wishing for him to at least wake up. At around six P. M., his doctor came in. He told them that Curt was brain dead. He would never wake up. Those words cut through Cynthia’s heart easier than even the sharpest knife. But, for Mrs. Mega’s sake, she kept the tears in.   
  


Tatiana walked Cynthia to her car. She asked for Cynthia’s keys, as she had taken a taxi. She helped Cynthia into the passenger seat and then made her way into the driver seat. Cynthia held onto Tatiana’s free hand like a lifeline.   
  


Together, they walked onto the sandy beach. Cynthia’s old favorite place. She gave Cynthia a pair of shorts, as well as a white tank top, which was the same outfit as she had on. But, Tatiana wore a purple tank top instead. She pulled Cynthia close, expecting her to pull away. Instead, she just cried into Tati’s shoulder.   
  


Cynthia contemplated giving her boss her two week notice. She was almost sure she was ready to give up her job. One glimpse at the photo of her and Curt on her desk changed her mind. Curt had kept going, so she could too.   
  


“Keep your eye on the prize, Cynthia,” she told herself. “You have to keep your eye on the prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I would really appreciate comments and kudos :)  
> This was really fun to write so I hope u enjoyed


End file.
